The Avenger's Daughters
by ForNarniaAndForAslan
Summary: What do you get when you love the Avengers and you have to write a short story using vocab words in English class? This story! Follow the adventures of me and my friends as we're the children of the Avengers. We have to save the world just like our fathers did! Chapters will be added as I write more stories. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! this is my first story on my new account! WOOO! Alright, so for my vocab test this past week I had the option to take the normal test (definitions and sentances :P) or use 15 out of the 20 words and put them in paragraph form. I chose the second option and hence this story was born! Sorry if it isn't any good. I did write it in 42 minutes! :) So review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

'Something is amiss here! I don't see any attack coming!" Rachel said as she looked out the window. The sky looked tempestuous and I feared that something really bad was coming.

''What was that?" Sarah yelled, "That car across the street just exploded! I think that was a portent of what's to come!" A few more cars exploded and then everything stopped and became very quiet.

"Was that it?" Tori asked.

"No," I answered, "I surmise that the worst is yet to come." Just as the words came out of my mouth, I heard a large crack and looked up to the sky. A portal had opened up and in flew hundreds of terrifying beasts.

"Alright ladies, let's do this." I grabbed my bow and arrow, Tori had on her suit, Sarah had her hammer, Rachel had her patriotic shield, and Marielle got ready to hulk up. We are the children of The Avengers and I know we can do this. We walked outside.

"Attention puny earthlings," a huge beast began, "We have come to subjugate you all. This is a requital for your silly avengers beating Loki. This can be done easily or hard."

"Do it now, Sarah!" I whispered. She threw the hammer, hitting the beast between the eyes. As he almost fell back and hit the earth, I realized how uncouth they are.

"We are no plebians, intruder. Prepare to face your doom." I yelled. All the beasts began to attack us and the city hall. I shot arrow after arrow, trying to reach the main beast. The citadel city hall once was was now taken by the beasts. The five of us were kicking butt and we were indefatigable.

"Maintain a berth from the big one! I'm going in." I yelled. I loaded on of the poisonous and explosive tipped arrows and impaled the beast between the eyes. The portal collapsed and all the other beasts died immediately. Rachel, Sarah, Tori, Marielle, and I were all filled with mirth over our victory.

"The soldiers from Asgaard sure will have penitence for attacking us!" Marielle said. Thankfully, we were able to mollify Marielle quickly from being the Hulk. Although some innocent civilians died, we were able to find a solace in the fact that we protected the rest of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber Ebersole

The Avenger's Daughters

Captain America: Rachel Stoltz: the super soldier

Iron Man: Tori Gleason: genius, billionaire, philanthropist with a mechanical suit of armor

Hulk: Marielle Nackley: genius scientist with breathtaking anger management problems

Thor: Sarah Hershel: the demigod

Hawkeye: Amber Ebersole (me): the World's Greatest Marksman

It was another _perfunctory _day for the young avengers. They got up at the crack of dawn, trained for 3 hours, went to school, came home, and went to bed. The Avenger's were getting bored and wanted something to happen. One day, Sarah told the others that Asgard's _oracle_ told her that an attack would be coming the next day. Extremely happy about some action, Tori asked, "Are you positive?" Sarah told her yes and the Avengers made plans to meet the next morning at their base (Amber's house) with their suits on. While the young Avenger's didn't know what to expect, they had _certitude_ that they would succeed. The next morning, they were all at Amber's except Tori, which was strange because she was always on time. The avengers decided to head to her house to check it out. On the porch steps, they heard an eerie _cadence_ playing in the house somewhere. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you! Strange things have been happening all morning!" the neighbor in the adjacent house called out. The girls nodded their appreciation but continued inside anyway. Upon entering, an _insidious_ fog made its way toward the girls. They figured it was poisonous if inhaled and put on the gas masks they always carry in case of emergencies. After a few minutes, the fog cleared and girls continued down the hallway. They saw gold and silver _filigree_ along the wall and were confused because Tori hated decorations like that. When they saw a similar one across the hallway, they knew it was a trap. The trap _manifested_ itself when Sarah smashed them both off the wall and they burned a straight line across the carpet. When the Avengers got to the door of Tori's room, they heard a lengthy _discourse _going on inside.

"You're pathetic," a voice spat, "How could you be so _oblivious_ to forget I, Seth Ickes? I tricked you here and now all I have to do is get the rest of my quarry: your silly friends. They aren't anything special. They're animals and they're just as pathetic as you are!"

"Well that's enough of that," said Marielle, as she hulked up and broke through the door. The room was _teeming_ with ninjas and in the center of the square room was Seth with Tori tied up on a table. The young avengers attacked the ninja's and Seth, realizing that maybe this wasn't the best plan, tried to escape. Amber ran over to Tori and pulled out a _scythe_ to cut her free. Tori thanked her and ran over to her closet for her suit. _Invigorated_, Tori ran out the door to chase Seth and Amber followed her, bow loaded. They chased him until he got lost and trapped himself on a balcony. Tori, with her blasters, and Amber, with her bow, backed Seth against the edge of the balcony. Beneath him was a 20 foot vertical drop to the ground. (Tori had a rather large house.)

"Make a move, Reindeer Games," Tori said, quoting her farther.

"L-look," Seth stutters, "I-I can explain! I have proof! Someone blackmailed me into this."

"Yeah right. Sure. Okay." Amber said sarcastically. She pulled out a cell phone and called the police. The police arrived shortly and arrested Seth. However, the ninja's were not found. The young avengers were confused about that but were happy they won and quickly forgot about it.

"I really wish there would have been a bigger _patronage_ in the room back there," Rachel said, "I got some great shots in!"

"Yeah, they were radical, dude." Marielle and Sarah said at the same time.

Everyone laughed and wore _beatific_ smiles as they headed home for their well deserved naps.


End file.
